


Escape To Middle-Earth!

by metafictionreader, TheRomanDweller



Series: He Is As Lonely As I Am [1]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Multi, Other, etc - Freeform, father!thranduil, orphaned!Legolas, you know how this ends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 02:04:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10479660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metafictionreader/pseuds/metafictionreader, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRomanDweller/pseuds/TheRomanDweller
Summary: Escape To Middle-Earth!(Inspired By The Historical Fiction and Visual Novel "Feng Yu Jiu Tian")Summary: Legolas saved a young man. without hesitation, from an accident. But he was mortally injured in the process.The inebriated young man (who turned out to be the Blue wizard who roamed the Earth and secretly walked among mortals) granted Legolas a second chance at life.21st century Legolas was transported to a magical land that looked an awful lot like the place he had read as a child in Tolkien's epic fantasy novels. He arrived at Arda, with pointy ears, and a sudden knowledge of a bizarre language.Unbeknownst to the 21st century Legolas, he looked exactly the same as the crowned prince of Mirkwood, who had recently disappeared from the Kingdom without a trace. As our modern young protagonist learned the conspiracies surrounding the Silvan family, could he survive Ancient Arda with a little help from his modern-age knowledge?A Generic Portal Fantasy of Somewhat-Epic Proportions!





	

**Escape To Middle-Earth! Chapter 1**

**Time and Place: 21st century Upstate New York**

It was pitch black at night, except for the sidewalks that were illuminated by the street lights. The cicadas chirped their songs, and the night grasshoppers made music that called out to their mates. The night was serene and peaceful in the neighbourhood, save for the occasional cars of the late-night drivers that hurried to get home.  It was late at night and almost everyone was sound asleep. Almost...except for a young teen who held a secret. It was Legolas' sixteenth birthday and he was spending it alone by himself.  None of the supervising staff nor the employees remembered again that year.  The young kid was in his foster youth room, with a generic cupcake and a lone candle, from his only friend Aragorn. The cunning, brunette-haired, and gruffly looking Aragorn had managed to procure a cupcake for Legolas' birthday.

Aragorn, another foster youth kid and long term friend of Legolas, had managed to sneak in a store-bought cupcake and a small candle into the Foster Home without the supervising staff noticing. He had bought them the day before from a convenience store of the gas station, which was a couple of ways down the hill from the Foster Home.

 

It was Legolas' sixteenth birthday, he was alone in his small, sparsely furnished room,  and he could feel the hurt of it all. The pain which stemmed from the belief that  he was abandoned and neglected. The burden that he felt from being unwanted. The emotions that was tied to all the rejections from his past adoption interviews. The only thing that saved him now was his friendship with a few close foster friends. At least there were no real nasty bullies in the place where he stayed, though this circumstance did not make his life better. The fact that it was his birthday never cheered him up, nor lifted his spirits. Everything about the Foster Home was gloomy and depressing. The food was depressing, the clothes were depressing, and the rooms were depressing. Almost everything in the place sapped the life out of anyone who came in and stayed.    
  
Legolas sat on his makeshift desk and set the cupcake down on his makeshift desk. He managed to procure a lighter from an employee who smoked frequently on his break a few ways back, but there was a room check the day before, and it was eventually found and confiscated. He wanted to light the tiny candle but he had no lighter or match now. He thought of how he could procure a matchbox but it was getting late, so he thought about other things and all the ways his life could be better. 

He closed his eyes. The young blond had only one wish in mind, "I wish for a good family who would love and adopt me. And I wish for a forever-home..." he said as he kept his eyes closed and whispered his desperate wish quietly under his breath. 

He blew out the pretend-flame on the unlit candle and opened his eyes. 

Nothing changed at that moment, he was met with the same ugly single bed and barred windows. His room was as tiny as it could possible be. He was given one box trunk to put all his clothes and belongings in and he felt the constant hunger that every foster kid was familiar with. 

He tried to hold back the tears but he eventually allowed himself to cry that night. Besides, it was his birthday, he didn't have to act tough or cynical about his real situation. His life was shitty, period.

All he ever wanted was to have loving parents who valued him. Or at least a stable house and a backyard to play in. And not to be a part of the flawed system that either neglected or endangered the children they are supposed to protect. 

He remembered that Aragorn wanted to be there for him but the employees and supervising staff at the Foster Home didn't allow the children to hang out with each other past 6PM. Everyone had to go back to their rooms and spend their nights alone. So it wasn't a surprise that Legolas was spending his birthday, alone, with no one to talk to except for a hand-me-down wall clock and  his favorite books. 

Legolas would sometimes pretend that he was friends with the authors of his favorite books. He would talk to them imaginatively, in an almost childish and pretend-like way. That night, on his birthday, was no exception to his imaginative mind. He greeted his imaginary friends and reminded them that it was his birthday. 

"I suppose you're right Kurt...'here we are....trapped in the amber of this moment. There is no why,'" said Legolas as he pretended to talk to the infamous  Kurt Vonnegut, which he turned into a wise imaginary friend, who he spoke to from time to time. 

Legolas was smart for a sixteen year old boy. He was beyond his years and more mature for his age. He pondered all kinds of things, including the human condition and human suffering. Though he needed his imaginary friends to fend off the loneliness and the sadness. 

He came across an inspiring quote once and whenever he felt down he would say it to himself.

"When it hits you, feel no pain" he said to himself over and over again until the tears stopped falling down his face, until he felt better and until he had calmed down from the great emotions that plagued him. 

To him his suffering was temporary, he believed that the real world was much bigger than the four walls of his Foster Home, that the real world was bigger than his own world. He believed and hoped that someone or something may come along in his life that could change everything. He held steadfast, with great faith, to this hope. He knew that he was full of potential, and he believed that great things would come his way. 

So the young teen put away his emotions for now, pulled the tiny candle out of the cupcake and set it aside, unwrapped the cupcake and ate half of the sweet pastry. He opened a water bottle and drank the whole content in a series of gulps. 

He then headed towards his bed, uncovered the bed sheets and slipped under the covers. He was set to sleep but then he opened his eyes and felt a surge of bravery and self-reflection. 

He couldn't shake off the feeling that something was missing. He slowly opened his eyes and made up his mind. He knew that he deserved better on his birthday than an unlit candle on a stale cupcake. He needed a lighter or a matchbox to light the fire on the candle, at least for that special night. 

With his mind made up, he got up, changed out of his pyjamas into his casual clothes and headed towards the barred window. 

Over the years, Legolas had learned a thing or two about escaping or leaving the Foster Home without getting detected by the employees and care takers. 

The perks of having a room on the first floor was that his window was closer to the ground and he could climb out of it, land on some bushes that was directly underneath it, and land safely on the ground. 

The only problem that stood in his way, the only true problem that he was facing was the metal screen that barred the window. Luckily for Legolas, he nicked a screwdriver from an unattended tool belt of a repairman who came in to fix something in the Home. 

The young teen made quick work as he unscrewed all the screws off of the metal screen. He then put aside the screws on the window sill and then placed the metal screen in the bushes. He made a mental note to himself not to forget to replace the screen when he comes back from his secret trip.

He opened the window oh-so quietly and edged his body out of the window as quietly as he could.

When he was out, he ducked down and quickly scanned the horizons for any supervising staff that might have been lurking in the perimeter or the grounds. 

When he deemed that the coast was clear, he quickly made haste out of the Home grounds and headed straight towards the main street. 

Luckily the sidewalks were lit by street lamps because in his haste, Legolas forgot to bring his small, keychain flashlight. 

He walked quickly and with purpose through the streets and down the hill towards the 24/7 convenience store and gas station. 

Suddenly, he spotted, ahead of him, a suspicious figure near the station. His mind quickly alerted him of danger. 

The stranger was carrying what looked like an open bottle of alcohol in a brown paper bag, he was singing in an off tune and slurring his words. This indicated to Legolas that the strange man was inebriated. The man couldn't walk in a straight line, and he walked in a zig zagged pattern, as he fumbled and swayed every now and then. 

Legolas' common sense told him to stay as far away from the possibly dangerous man, so the young teen kept on walking on his side of the street as he looked at the drunk man cautiously. The gas station was so close but there was something that happened that prompted Legolas to deviate from his path and made him cross the street towards the drunk man.

The stranger suddenly left the sidewalk and started to walk on the main road and onto the oncoming traffic. A large, oncoming delivery truck was hurtling dangerously down road and the drunk stranger was completely unaware of his surrounding and was also completely oblivious to the imminent danger that was about to run him over. The truck was inching closer and closer to the drunk man and it seemed that he was not getting out of the way in time. 

The young teen observed the dangerous situation. Adrenaline rushed through Legolas' body, and being the good samaritan that he was, he did what any altruistic person would do at that pressing moment. The only thing that flitted across his mind at that dire time was "I have to save this man!". 

In an instant, Legolas ran from his side of the street towards the drunken man. Instead of pulling the drunken stranger out of the way, Legolas pushed the man out of the hurtling truck's way. In an instant, there was a harrowing sound, a flash of light, and the truck driver slammed his break so hard that the loud screeching sound of a stopped truck could be heard.

A bone-crunching, nauseating thud could be heard. The sound of a body slamming directly onto the hood of a truck could be heard.  

The truck driver killed the engine and hurriedly stepped out of the vehicle. The drunken man stood on the road frozen, shocked, and in horror. 

Legolas' mangled body laid unmoving on the cold cement of the road. His limbs were distorted and dislocated in all kinds of hideous ways. Blood seeped out of his head and torso. He was broken in all kinds of hideous, and off-handed ways to put it bluntly. 

Then, as if in a short burst of miracle, Legolas coughed, but he coughed out not words, but blood, which spewed slowly out of his mouth.

The drunken stranger that he saved seemed to have come out of his stupor. A strange alertness came about the stranger. 

The saved stranger knelt down Legolas. He then scooped Legolas into his arms and held his shoulders. 

"Don't talk, everything's going to be okay" said the stranger as knelt down and held Legolas in his arms. 

"I'm going to fix you. I'll save you, as my thanks for saving my life. I'm sending you somewhere where your body is not broken" said the mysterious stranger, cryptic, yet his words soothed the dying young teen, who gasped for air in every  breath like a drowned person. 

Abruptly, the mysterious stranger placed his hand on Legolas' chest and a flash of bright light emanated from his palm. 

"I am the blue wizard, do send my regards to the other side" said the mysterious stranger. There was an otherworldly tinge to his voice and tone. These were the last words Legolas had heard from the mysterious stranger. 

The truck driver stood there stunned, and was temporarily blinded by the flash of blue and white light that surrounded the dying body. 

Then, as if out of a mystery thriller, the stunned truck driver saw the dying boy's body vanish out of thin air. 

The blood and gore somehow blipped out of existence. The sight that unfolded in front of the unsuspecting truck driver confuddled and baffled him. It looked like the event that took place a moment ago somewhat vanished. Somehow, the mysterious, drunken stranger was also nowhere to be found. 

The driver scratched his head in disbelief, he then huffed, then proceeded to go back into his truck. He then drove off and dismissed the whole thing that he has witnessed as some kind of hallucination or supernatural activity. He then turned on the ignition and drove off. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
**Time and Place: SECOND AGE ARDA (Middle-Earth)**

It was a temperate dawning of morning. Legolas woke up, completely naked, in a serene, evergreen glen, somewhere in the middle of some strange wilderness. The woods had different trees and fauna than he was accustomed to. He thought that he was in an unexplored part of Central Park. Little did he know, he was not in NYC anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> a collaboration with a good friend of mine


End file.
